The present invention relates generally to forms used for pouring concrete and other plastic material and, more specifically, to a flexible form used to form a curved side or edge in concrete and other plastic materials.
Flexible metal forms are used to form various curves in concrete and other plastic materials as are wood forms. Metal forms, in addition to being difficult to use in their present state, tend to develop sharp permanent bends and kinks rendering them useless for producing smooth curves in the completed structure, while wooden forms, due to rough usage, tend to deteriorate rapidly.
Accordingly there is a need for a flexible form that is durable and wear resistant and will be highly flexible without developing bends and kinks.